My demon
by Souless Familliar
Summary: Soul Evans is a dubbed 'dork' at Shibusen high school, until his fellow students discover who he really is. First story, please be nice.
1. prologue

Soul Evans sat at the end of the silk lined bed in his comically oversized room, a lit cigarette between his lips. He slowly drew in a breath, drawing smoke into his lungs as he stood up to walk over to the window in the dimly lit room, running a hand through his snow-white hair. His red eyes glared out of the tinted glass, over looking the city which had been built around the pretentious castle in which he lived as his white tail twitched and his fists clenched. He slowly walked away from the window, flicking the ash of the cigarette into an ashtray, which was really a skeletal hand holding a black, porcelein bowl, as he walked past it. A low growl rumbled in his chest as there was knock on the door. "What?"his low, deep, growling voice ground out, agitated.

"Master Soul,"a small voice said as the large, oak double-door was slowly pushed open and a girl stepped in.

"Eruka I told you not to call me that,"he sighed, flicking another clump of ash into the ashtray.

"Sorry Soul, _r-bbit_,"she said, looking down at her black boots, smoothing the skirt of her black, polka dot dress down and reajusting her yellow hat on her pale lavender hair.

"What did you want?"Soul asked, stubing the finished cigarette out and walking over to her.#

"You're ol' lady says that you need to come downstairs to meet y'r _uh_ suit'r,"Eruka replied her black eyes flicking to his. He sighed heavily through his nose, before nodding and walking with Eruka.


	2. High hell

The very next day, Soul sat, alone, in the yard of a human high school, lookng very different, with dorky glasses, fake teeth to cover his own sharp ones, giving him a rather hilarious overbite. His white hair was slicked back and his arms were covered with a chequed shirt and he was dying for a cigarette, but he didn't have any. "Oi, bean pole!"a loud voice yelled. His lazy crimson irises scrawled across to look at the offender, Hiro. A notorious 'player' and all round ass.

"Hiro,"Soul grunted in acknowledgment.

"Where's my homework?"he asked.

"I threw it in the trash, so how the fuck'd I know?"Soul grumbled back.

"Oh, well, looks like dork boys getting brave again, remember what happened last time?"Hiro asked cockily. Soul, who was not in the mood as the girl he was forced to meet turned ot worse than expected, just huffed in response, standing up to walk to his first class, English. He thought about the day ahead, events that followed a schedule like recurring dream, though today, a dull Wednesday, is going to go a lot different than planned.

He shuffled, quietly, into his large classroom and sat at the very back in his assigned seat. He slumped into the wooden chair, which whined in protest, slinging his backpack under the table and laying his head in folded arms on the desk. He was half asleep when he heard his teacher, Miss M. Mjolnir say,"Good morning class!" to which they responded in perfect chorus,

"Good morning Miss Mjolnir,"however droll it was. Soul looked around, confused, until hidden red eyes landed on a blonde head. Maka Albarn, a creature who he was sure was an angel, with glowing green eyes and a small, but strong figure. She was amazing, in his eyes, not popular, not unlike himself, but smart, funny and beautiful, with plump lips and faint freakles. He was quite content to resume staring at her, until Miss Mjolinr's voice ripped through his thoughts.

"Mr Evans, I'd appreciate it if you focused your attention on me rather than Miss Albarn,"she said, sternly. The class erupted into raucous fits of laughter as Maka blushed and turned around from her spot a few rows in front of him to shyly meet his embarrassed gaze.

"Sorry miss,"he muttered. I'm the fucking prince of fucking demons and I'm blushing because of a human! he thought, irritated, his glare hardening as he put his chin into his hand. He waned to evaporate into thin air.

"Aw,"Arachne, the school slut, cooed at him,"the dork has a crush on the bookworm, god that's gross!"

"How can he have a crush on a girl if he's gay?"Hiro laughed at him, smirking. Shinigami, I wanna incinerate the lot of them.

"Enough!"Miss Marie yelled, drawing the attention of the room to her, continuing with her teaching.

The rest of the hundred minute lesson dragged by, with Soul glancing desperately at the clock. When it did hit time for the bell to ring, Soul calmly collected his belongings and scuttled out of the room, grumbling when someone stuck their foot out to trip him up. He huffed and lead himself to a baron hallway, where he plonked himself down on the floor and pulled out a big, leather bound and dusty book, with gold pages titled; the book of eibon, which he had been told by his mother to read to learn more about his origins, like he actually cared. He flipped it open to a random, golden page and began to read.

Heat demons; control fire, temperature and very rarely and in exceptional circumstances, bodily functuions.

Shadow demons; fade into shadows and can usually form solid objects out of shadows.

Luserous demons; also nicknamed 'children of Eros', feed off of the sexual pleasure of humans and can often manipulate the feelings of a member of the opposite gender.

Nobilis Draco; due to black blood(of royal heritage), have a vast range of powers, usually including fire, telekinesis and protective venom, meaning if a human or another demon has their venom in their system, other demons cannot touch them with bad intentions and otherwise are burnt.

Father; have very simple powers such as rain and snow, but have gene potential to breed stronger species.

Soul slammed the book shut and shoved it into his bag, still unsure as to why his mother thought it'd help him, he already knew he was a Nobilis Draco and knew how to use and control his many powers. He then heard the familliar clicking of high-heeled shoes against the floor and he sighed. Liz Thompson, his friend and fellow demon. "Greetings earth creature,"she giggled in her husky, Australian voice.

"Hi Liz,"he said, looking up at her.

"So, how's things at home?"she asked. He grimaced.

"Do you know Shaula Gorgon?"he asked her, looking disgusted.

"Yeah, the one with blue and red eyes and a bit ,"she pointed at her head, suggestively.

"She was one of my suitors!"

"She ain't that bad!"Liz cried, hands on hips.

"I never said she was,"he defended,"but imagine marrying her!" Liz erupted with laughter while Soul growled at her. "I should have you exiled,"he grumbled. Liz finally regained composure and said,

"you'd miss me too much!" Soul laughed at his friend's red face.


	3. tail out

After he was forced to go back to class, History, he sat down in his seat, at the back, next to Maka, who sat there, quietly reading a book. He sat down, awkwardly, annoyed when he felt his cheeks heat up slightly. "H-hi Soul,"she greeted, barely audible.

"Hey,"he replied, looking down.

"Well, if it isn't the lamest future couple in the world,"a snide voice said. Soul turned around to look at the owner of the voice, Liz Thompson, with her boyfriend Giriko, both were known around the school as complete assholes. Soul growled, but Maka remained almost silent.

"Hey ner-!"Giriko started, but was cut off by the history teacher, Mr Excalibur.

"Sit down, you ignorant fools,"the small man wearing all white with a walking stick yelled, all of those who were standing immediately finding seats.

"Good, now; shall I tell you a story, one of men and fools, a lame King, who lost the crowning jewels, another lost his head, one had had six brides, and a queen who had all young women drowned in coming tides..."he rhymed.

"Oh Shinigami,"Soul groaned, tilting his head back and closing his eyes,"this is gonna be a long day." 

Soul was practically asleep when he heard a loud CRACK followed by a high pitched scream. His eyes jerked open and he looked around, confused and disorientated, his tired eyes focusing on people running towards the back of the room. He looked towards the opposite wall and ground his teeth together, fighting back a growl as he noticed a giant crack in the wall, thumping behind it, which was growing and emitting a faint red glow. He huffed and sat up, rubbing his eyes as whatever was on the other side of the wall broke through. "EVANS, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?"Someone behind him screamed as two huge, red monsters, wearing suits emerged. One was broad and muscular as well as tall with a squared face and several horns on his head chins and arms, whereas the other was lean and wolf like.

"So this shit tip is earth?"the broad one asked.

"Looks like, god these things are ugly,"the tall, wolfy one said. Soul scoffed.

"Neither of you ball bags can talk,"he laughed, condescendingly.

"Soul,"Arachne hissed,"I don't like you, but being a dick ain't gonna get you no where!"

"Shut up, Arachne,"he growled, standing up.

"You gonna fight us, asshole,"the broad one growled, grinning.

"No, shit for brains,"Soul said, standing up and taking his glasses and fake teeth off. The broad one looked at him funny.

"Who d'you think you are, brat?"the wolf one said.

"Call me one more name, Lupin, and your a dead,"Soul snarled, baring sharp teeth.

"Who do you think you are fuck brain!?"Lupin yelled, stalking up to him.

"Thunk head!"the broad one yelled.

"What!?"he yelled, looking at his companion.

"Does he look like anyone you know?"he asked, looking confused.

"No-"he began, but Soul ignited in front of him so it turned into,"shit!"

A few moments later, Soul stood there, glaring up at Lupin, who looked terrified. He was now clad in a black tail coat, a red dress shirt, black trousers, shoes, with messy hair and his smoldering glare fixed in place, his white tail twitching. Lupin and the broad one fell to their knees and the class gasped and whispered. "Prince Soul!"the cried.

"What's up with you meat brains today, you both been here a thousand times before and have families worth more to you than souls, so what the fuck?"Soul asked.

"We got a convention coming up and we ain't done nothin' to proud of,"the broad one said.

"What, Bryce, and scaring a room of human teenagers is gonna get you up there, go home the fucking both of ya,"Soul growled.

"Yes master,"they sighed, walking back through the hole in the wall. As he watched them disappear through the hole, which filled itself with the rubble, he gulped and turned to his classmates, who were staring wide-eyed at him.

"what the fuck, dude, you ain't human,"said Killik, a basketball player with a reputation and a half.

"You're right, I'm not,"Soul said,"wanna make something of it?" They shook their heads, his eyes landed on Maka, who looked at him like he was a monster. He nodded, feeling tears well up in his eyes. "Well, I hope you're happy, you ain't seeing me again, he said, before walking out of the classroom. Maka gasped a quiet,

"no," before running after him. "Soul she called, running where she had thought she'd seen him, running until she found him. "SOUL!"she called again, he stopped and turned around, causing Maka to suddenly realize she had nothing to say.

After a few moments of awkward silence he snapped,"WHAT!?" he hissed.

"A-are you okay?"she asked, eyes welling up against her will at is tone and he felt his heart shatter.

"I'm fine,"he said softly.

"Are you really not coming back?"she asked, sadly.

"I might do, I hate back home, but I wouldn't bet on it,"he muttered, looking at her.

"Please do, it wouldn't be the same with out you, tail or not,"she laughed, quietly and he smiled.

"Alright, see ya sweetheart,"he said, walking off, leaving a blushing Maka behind.


	4. cuts and bruises

A week had passed and there was still no sign of Soul and Maka was beginning to get worried. A fortnight later, on the Monday, he came back, wearing the kind of thing he'd wear at home; a red, chequed shirt, that rather nicely highlighted his muscles, black jeans and combat boots. His left ear was pierced with a spike, faux gauge going through. His eyes were not covered by the glasses and his teeth no longer covered by the dentures. He walked to class, the same way he did everyday prior, though this time, all eyes were on him. Looks like his class blabbed about what had happened. He scoffed, disappointed by how pathetic those who surrounded him were. He arrived at his Math class door and walked in, walking to his seat near the back, ignoring the stares from the few people that were in the room. He sat down and put his head on the desk and waited for the day to begin. He felt a presence in front of him before a female voice spoke."Soul,"the bodiless voice purred. He looked up to see a girl who's name he believed to be Lauren, with a huge chest and dark red hair.

"Um, hi,"he said, unsure. She giggled and lent closer to him.

"Do you wan-"she began.

"No,"he deadpanned. She looked hurt.

"You didn't even know what I was going to say,"she said, quietly.

"I don't need to know to not want to do it because if whatever it is has anything to do with you I don't want to even be invited,"he said.

"I was just asking you out, no need to be so rude,"she said, glaring at him.

"You bullied me for three years, now you're asking me out,"he stated,"you're fake, and a show off who stuffs her bra- and i hate liars." She ran off in a huff.

Soul rolled his eyes and pushed his sleeves up, revealing his demon marks, which were essentially tattoo like birthmarks that appeared on the skin, showing whatever power the demon had. His was a black and red tribal type pattern. He swung back on his chair, his feet on the dsk, looking at the door, waiting for Maka to walk in, which, eventually, she did. She looked at him and smile, walking her way to him. "Soul, you came back,"she stated happily. He smirked at her.

"Yeah, couldn't take my parents much longer,"he said. Her face fell.

"And why is that?"she asked.

"Don't worry, did I miss anything interesting?"he asked her. She shook her head and he grinned. "Good,"he said. Maka blushed and absent-mindedly pushed her sleeves up, Soul's eyes fell immediately to her arms.

"Do you think you'll stick around for much longer?"she asked, but Soul was too busy concentrating on the small cuts and bruises. Maka noticed and hastily pulled her sleeves down rushing to her seat. Soul stared, dumb founded after her.


End file.
